Our story
by elly32
Summary: It's a story I've promised you in Assassin It's rather DARK, and you find here Chlex, Lois and Lionel along with the others.Please r
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hi everyone! Here is a first part of the story I've promised you in "Assassin". You can treat " Assassin" as a trailer to this, cos it deals with events that happened before, during and after " Assassin"  
_

_Thank you to all of you who left me a review in that earlier story, I hope you'll like this one as well_

_Sorry for any mistakes in gramma spelling etc. I've made._

_WARNING: This story deals with rather DARK themes and violence, so if you don't like Chloe,Lois Lex, Lionel and other characters in that light, this is not for you. _

_Also it not really follows " Smallville" plot line, simply because I stopped watching this show a while ago, I prefer ff now;)_

_The main paring here is Chlex, but there'll be others as well_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville nor it characters:(_

--------------------------------------

At first there had been a rush of the air, I'd looked around but there had been nothing to see.

Then the heat.

It'd been almost like someone put me suddenly into a fire and then, then there'd been an explosion.

Everything in the lab had started to falling down and I hadn't been able move, I just froze.

Then his body slammed into mine, pushing me to the ground, protecting me.

My senses alived and I could feel his body onto mine, smelled his skin burning.

That was then when I saw them, outside on the roof of the building across the street.

I hardly saw there faces but those capes were unmistakable.

Those bastards!

" Hold on both of you!" I heard a frantic cry

I wasn't able to turn my head because of unmoving weight on my back but I was able to see his reflection in one of shattered windows.

An elder men already badly hurt, with his clothes still on fire desperately trying to save the two of us, trapped in the room.

I moved my hand to clasp it around one of his. At least I wasn't alone.

That's the last thing I could remember.

------------------------------

" Hi sis" Lois looked at me through her puffy eyes, our favorite diminutive never has sounded so painfully

My hands are dressed up and my head is throbbing painfully but all of this means nothing at the moment.

I've seen it already in her eyes before I even get enough courage to actually ask

" Lois... what about them ?"

My cousin eyes watered at that.

" Please tell me, please..." I pleaded

" There was a huge explosion in the major lab, and the fire expanded on the whole building" her hands are trembling now " You were trapped in the room, the doors were blocked and , and... he managed somehow to get you out of there"

" Lois where are they?! Please tell me..." truth to be told I don't wanna here it , I don't want to find out that my family was taken for me once more, but some sadistic side of me needs it, this words to sound in the room to fill my soul

My cousin, my sis is looking at me " Lex is in critical condition, they still fighting for his life... he's badly burned" she is crying again

He is alive!!!!!. That's the only thing I understand, thanks to some twisted way of fate his still with me.

But... what about him? What a about the man who saved me and Lex?

" Lionel?" I asked gently somehow facing my sis hurting I just know the answer

" He's, he's dead, he ... burned alive there,after opening those dam doors, that separated him from you he... just ..." Lois buried her face in the sheet on my bed

I can't give her any consolation. I'm crying too.

Lionel is dead.

The men who saved me and Lex. The man I've loved as a second father, dead just like that...

But I know that Lois torment is much worse.

He was her rock, the only one beside me and Lex she trusted completely. The one who helped her live again. I think she's loved him more than she ever loved her real father.

" It happened again" Lois mumbled into now soaking wet sheets

She's right. Again someone dared to attack our family.

But they won't get with it, they've messed up whit wrong family this time.

Lois rose her head and our gaze met.

Yes it was the same pain that has started our alliance with Luthors.

My mind wondered to that one day, one single summer day which had changed everything.

It'd happened seven years ago when we were 17...

------------------------------

**So, how was that?????**

**Boring, uninteresting, did I disappoint you...?**

**Or are you actually satisfied and want more????**

**PLEASE review...:):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. I've gotten two votes for and one against, so here is another chappy for you;)_

_When you finish reading, don't forget to leave me your comment, please:)_

_WARNING: This chappy contains mention of violence/murder and rape ( nothing graphic!) so consider yourself warned!_

_-----------------_

**7 years earlier, Smallville**

Smiling blond went of her orange car.

This day had been great so far. She'd received a letter from Daily Planet and was one step closer to her biggest dream. She couldn't wait to tell about it to her cousin and dad. This was time for celebration.

And to made it even more perfect as far as she could tell Lana wasn't home, so she and Lois would be able to talk without interruption.

_'A truly perfect day'_ she was singing in her mind opening door.

The silent grated her, and Chloe's brown furrowed. That was something new. Ever since Lois had moved on with them three years ago, after her fathers death the house was always vibrating with music.

Chloe put her bag on the floor, and called " Dad, Lois I'm home!"

There was no answer at all.

_' What the hell?!_ ' she thought going to the stairs.

There, a faint sound of running water. She started walking up, her good mood long forgotten.

What she saw upstairs took her breath away, her knees gave away and she felt down.

Her hands landed in thick red substance.

_'Blood'_ her mind registered

On her knees she crawled to his side.

" Daddy? Daddy please, wake up, daddy, DADDY!!!!!" she screamed tugging his shirt.

Her fathers not longer seeing eyes met hers and long anguish cry was thorn from her throat.

The water in the bathroom kept running.

Chloe turned in that direction, she forced her legs to move, to leave her fathers side.

Slowly carefully she pushed the door.

Lois, her strong, loud and full of live cousin was sitting inside the shower. Burning water falling on her naked skin.

" Lois?" Chloe whispered

Her cousin slowly rose her head and Chloe rushed to her.

Lois body broke into sobs, and Chloe didn't have to ask about anything, there was still blood on her cousin thighs.

They'd been sitting like this for a while, before Chloe's brain started functioning again

" We have to call police, OK?" she tried to get up but Lois stooped her

" Don't tell about this!" she said her eyes pleading

" Lois..." Chloe whispered

" No! I don't want anyone to know, I haven't seen their faces, so I can't help, we just say that we came back together" Lois decided

Chloe watched her unsure what to do.

" Please cousin, please, I can't answer their questions, I can't! I won't" she practically screamed

" I promise I'll tell you everything, but only you, please" Lois grasped Chloe hand tightly

" Fine, get dress then and I make a call" Chloe answered still not sure if it was the best option

They both stood up and Chloe went to her fathers side once more, headphone in her hand.

She knew, she wasn't supposed to touch him, but she couldn't stop herself, gently she took his head on her lap and make a call.

-----------------------

The rest of the day was a blur for both girls. Police, questions, crying friends, hysterical Lana.

Chloe and Lois stood side by side all the time, still trying to absorb all that had happened.

Kent family offered them their hospitality and they took it along with Lana, who just couldn't stop crying.

Whole town was fearful because of the tragedy that nobody could fully understand.

The funeral took place several days later.

There was a lot of flowers.

_' Dad would love those white one'_ Chloe thought watching the priest.

Lois was close to her. Since THAT DAY there were inseparable.

_' Why are they still watching us?'_ Chloe could felt peoples gaze on both of them could hear their whispers " They are not crying..., you see like ice..., poor Gabe..."

Then it was time. Gabriel Sullivan's body was slowly lowered to the grave.

Lana felt onto her knees crying, Martha and Clark immediately at her side.

Chloe watched the spectacle calmly, her heart no responding. It'd been trapped in her father's coffin.

_' They don't understand, they never will'_ she glanced at them.

Then the time for condole came.

_' I wonder how many of them really mean it, how dare they assuming that they now what I'm going through'_ she thought rising her eyes on yet another mourner

The bald man came to her, and gently took her hand

" I'm so sorry Chloe" he said aloud and then whispered so only she could hear it " And I understand"

Chloe felt the tears coming, and for the first time this day she cried.

-------------------------------------------

**How was that??????**

**Please review:):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

" NO! It's not true! How dare you?!" Chloe screamed at the police officer.

It had been three weeks since a funeral and the investigation was heading nowhere, police still couldn't find Gabe's murderers.

" You should catch those bastards instead of wasting your time by accusing my father!" she was shaking

" Miss Sullivan, we are doing this because the fact that your father took a bribe and sold classified information was the most probably the reason of his death" policeman explained

" My dad would never have done anything like that, you're insane !!!"

" I'm sorry but we have strong evidences, there was a leak of some inside information at LexCorp which was in possession of Mr Sullivan, and we have a witness"

" Who?!"

" I'm sorry but you are not allowed to have that information"

Chloe stopped herself from struggling the guy.

She needed Clark, right now!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" You believe in that?!" Chloe couldn't believe her own ears

" Chloe, I've known about it for awhile, I just didn't know how to tell you" Clark looked at her sheepishly

" How could you?! It's my dad we're talking about!"

" Chloe, it's true you have to face it. Lana confirmed..." Clark dropped his head knowing that he blew it.

"Lana?! " Chloe clenched her fists " She's that witness?! And you bought it?!"

" Chloe, I trust Lana, I know it hurts, but ..."

" Where is she?!" Chloe cut in

" Now Chloe..."

" WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

" Chloe calm down. She's riding. " Clark smiled despite the situation " She'd sold her necklace and was able to keep her horse, it's great, isn't it"

Chloe looked at him furious " Yeah, just peachy!"

She run from the barn straight into her dad's ex-boss.

" You OK?" he asked steading her

" Like you care, you son of a bitch! It's your doing " she spatted

" Miss Sullivan? Chloe, what are you talking about?" Lex could feel his temper rising but years of training prevent it from showing

" WHAT? You actually have a guts to ask that?! I tell you what you did, you called my father a THIEF!"

Chloe screamed

Lex placed his hands on her arms

" No I didn't" he simply said and waited for Chloe to acknowledge his words

" What?" she asked after awhile

" I didn't accuse your father, yes I've heard about this from police, but I knew your father and I don't believe that he'd been responsible for this" he said looking straight into her eyes

" Thanks, I guess, but then what are you doing here?" Chloe asked

" Your dad hadn't collected his last payment" Lex said handing her a check

Chloe took a look at the number and gasped " It's more than that"

" It also contains recompense for all those accusation" Lex explained

" It's too much, I can't..."

" You need it, besides your dad didn't deserve this impeachment. Even my father agrees with that" Lex smirked

" Thank you" Chloe said

" You're welcome. Goodbye Chloe"

"Lex!" Chloe stopped him " There really was a leak ?"

" Yes " he answered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There were three of them" Lois started facing the window " All of them had some kind of masks, they came out of nowhere"

Chloe was sitting at the bed watching her cousin

" I was upstairs when I heard screaming, I went down and one of them grabbed me. They were saying something about the deal that uncle didn't keep"

Chloe gasped _' No! It can't be true'_

" But uncle didn't know what they were talking about, so they started to beat him...and then they took us upstairs and...uncle was screaming at them to leave me alone, but..." Lois wrapped her arms around her abdomen hugging herself

" It's OK, " Chloe went to her side

Lois met her eyes " Chloe he didn't know anything, he really didn't!"

" Then who...?" Chloe asked

Lois closed her eyes for a second " She" she said

Chloe watched her stunned

" Chloe!" Lois gasped " They were saying that SHE had promised them and taken money!"

Chloe's mind started twirling

_' She... classified information... evidences... witness...horse...money...SHE'_

" She" she breathed "She"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

" How could you, you bitch?!" Lois screamed at Lana as soon as she spotted her walking into the house

" I'm so sorry Lois, but I had to tell police about this! It broke my heart too" Lana made her best puppy face and Lois felt like pucking at the sight.

" What's wrong?" Martha came from the kitchen with Clark, both of them looking questioningly at two girls

" I'm really sorry Lois. I still can't believe in all of that happened. It's the second time I lost a parent" Lana sobbed and Martha's maternity instincts kicked in, she hugged crying girl.

" He was CHLOE'S father and MY UNCLE! Bitch!" Lois couldn't take it anymore, all the pain and anger she felt suddenly explode in her

" Now, Lois, we all know you're suffering but it's not Lana's fault. You should support each other" Martha said, she left Lana with Clark whose eyes were throwing daggers at Lois and went to other girl " I know it's hard to deal with, but everyone makes a mistakes, even Gabe. But I'm sure he didn't want hurt either of you with it. You must remember that he loved you"

Lois was about to say something when Chloe approached them.

" She knows about Mrs Kent, let me talk with her, OK?" Chloe smiled a fake smile at Martha

" Of course, just remember we all here for both of you" Martha watched both girls disappearing behind the doors with worry

" What are you doing?!" Lois asked perplexed

" Not here!We have to decide what to do but not here!" Chloe went to the car and Lois sat next to her

They were driving in silence till they reached a graveyard. They made her way till they reached it.

The letters formed the name " Gabriel Sullivan" and Chloe gently traced them kneeling at her fathers grave.

"Here?" Lois asked

" Here" Chloe affirmed

" So Chloe, what do you want?"

" I want them pay for what they done, especially that traitorous bitch!"

" I'm with you, so why did you stop me?!" Lois couldn't understand that

"Because we won't achieve it by accusing her, we have no prove" Chloe pointed

" And even if we have nobody would believe us! Little Miss Perfect can't do anything wrong! Good I hate this fucking city!!!! They let her get away with this!" Lois kicked a stone laying nearby and sent it flying

" They may, but we won't" Chloe took Lois's hand " We make them pay for this, I swear we will at any cost"

" We will... so what, we are sisters in crime?" Lois tightened her hand around Chloe's

" Yes sisters in crime"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd spent next two days searching for information and now sitting on the bench in park they've been planing their first move.

" She paid a thousand dollars for that fucking horse! Can you imagine?!" Chloe gasped

" That horse means to her much, she traded uncle and us for it" Lois pointed " Maybe we should kill that beast"

" You watched " Godfather" far too many times" Chloe remarked " Besides it's not his fault"

" True, maybe we should simply kill her"

"NO! I want her suffer first!" Chloe's face lit up " Wait a minute, we need money to find the rest of those bastards, right?"

" Your point?"

" We'll sell this horse. That'll make her hurt, and we'll have necessary funds!"

" Good! How we supposed to do that?"

" Firstly we have to find a buyer, someone who won't ask any questions, let's see, you've written an article about illegal auctions, haven't you?" Chloe asked

" Yeah, there is this web site where we can sell it, be we need some papers and a trailer of course" Lois make another comment

" Papers will be easy, we borrow them from her and make a copy, it won't be difficult, and we can borrow some trailer from the stable and give it back before anyone notice" Chloe stood up " Let's split, you take care about bid and I will check the stables"

" OK, I'll try to get papers too, the house should be empty at this hour" Lois nodded in agreement

" Good thinking! Good luck!" Chloe walked quickly to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later dusty and tired Chloe appeared in their room.

" I think you have a hay in your hair" Lois noticed " So what does it look like?"

" Pretty good there isn't any security, and the only think on our way would be a padlock" Chloe stretched herself on the bed " Pretty much it'll be the easiest breaking I've ever done. And you?"

" Well it's working like that: you put the horse on the auction and there is a bid, when it's closed a worker will call you and you make an appointment. You deliver the horse and he gives you money. That's way you don't know the buyer and he doesn't know you"

" Smart" Chloe noticed " You did it?"

" Yeah, I already posted a picture I'd found in her room along with doctors records and other informations, and don't worry I made sure not to post any information which could betray our identity I also bought new cell phone which we'll get ride of as soon as we do this "

" They won't track us?" Chloe asked amazed by her cousin

" No, you remember one of my ex was a hacker, let's just say that he taught me few tricks" Lois sat next to Chloe " So what do you think?"

" You're genius, now let's hope that someone will buy that beast!" Chloe laughed harshly " But we have to do one more thing Lois"

" What?"

" We need to pretend that we're OK with the rest of them especially Lana, they can't suspect anything"

Chloe watched her cousin wry face " Believe me I don't like the idea us much as you do but we have to"

" I know, and I will, don't worry!"

" Good" Chloe smiled " I promise you we'll make them pay! Now let's go downstairs we have family dinner awaiting!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE tell me does it make any sense?!**

**REVIEW:):):)**


End file.
